<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am The Sun, You Are The Moon by HardcoreSupernatural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770979">I Am The Sun, You Are The Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural'>HardcoreSupernatural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Dean for the first time.</p><p>Prompt: Koi No Yokan – Japanese - The sudden knowledge upon meeting someone that the two of you are destined to fall in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester / Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am The Sun, You Are The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pls let me know what you think and as always feedback is GOLD!!!</p><p>There was no beta, so all mistakes are mine!!!</p><p>*Also posted on Tumblr: HardcoreSupernatural*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ughhhhh!” Groaning coming from the closet soon engulfed the whole apartment. You came out holding a small shoe box, making your way to the bed. Ruby was already there texting on her phone and laughing at your frustration. “I am never going to date anyone ever again.” You exclaim, opening the small box to find pictures and memories from your previous relationship. “You know, I’ve decided to become a cat lady and die alone.” You motion towards Ruby.</p><p>She rolls her eyes jokily, “Y/N, calm down. There are so many people out there, which by the way are way better than he-who-should-not-be-named.”</p><p>You pick up the photo on top of the stack and it was a smiling selfie of you and your ex-boyfriend on top of a ferris wheel when you first started dating. Looking at the sparkling lights and the wide smiles of your faces brought back so many memories which instantly brought tears to your eyes. You bring the picture up to your chest and collapse onto the bed.</p><p>Ruby instantly moves over and rubs your back, “Hey, it’s okay to be sad.” She pauses for a moment not really sure what to say. “Oh, hey, Sam is having a party at his parents place, kind of like a Sunday Cookout. You should come!”</p><p>You glance at her for a moment, “And be around people while I mourn my dying life? Yeah, no thanks.” Smushing your head back into the comforter.</p><p>“Really?” She gives you a bitch face. “You’re coming and that’s the end of it! Plus Sam has an older brother, so maybe you know…” She mentions poking at your side.</p><p>“Nope, nope, no-way-José.” Standing up to place the picture back in the box and crossing the room to throw it in the trash can. “I am not ready to date or see anyone or do anything. Plus, I’ve already made up my mind...remember crazy cat lady over here.” You point to yourself.</p><p>“This Sunday, we’ll pick you up at 5.” She smiles getting off the bed. You follow her as she heads out the room, picking up her purse and heading out the door. She stops at the door frame turning around, “Y/N, it will be fun. You don’t have to date anyone, but you should be around people. I’m the only one you got here and it will be good for you.”</p><p>“Okay,” You finally give in. She pulls you in for a hug before quickly leaving you standing in the door frame by yourself hating that you said yes to going with her to the barbecue.</p><p>-----</p><p>“I miss you, mom.” You whisper placing your hand over the cover of the journal. </p><p>Opening up the book, you tr---ace your fingers along the writing. The small, delicate cursive beginning to fade, making you miss her even more. These journals were her gift to you when she was on her deathbed. She said she started writing in them when she found out she had cancer and wouldn’t be there to teach you things a mother should.</p><p>You were holding the last book she gave you, flipping through the pages and you finally stop on the one that said Love.</p><p>You read silently, “There will be lots of love in your life. Some will be romantic, some will be platonic, but love will come from anywhere and anyone you look too. I am deeply saddened to know I won't be there to talk about your first kiss, your first boyfriend, or your first heartbreak. I will not be there for when you meet your true love, and he will come. But know, I am always with you wherever you go and a mother’s love is the most powerful kind there is, it will transcend through death and last forever.</p><p>And always remember, Y/N, wait for the one, but do not wait for someone to be the one. Always follow your heart and know that you will know the instant you lay your eyes on your soulmate. He will be waiting.</p><p>Love, Mom”</p><p>A tear escapes your eyes and you close the book and curl up into a ball on the couch. It’s been too long without her and everyday is a battle within itself to get through.</p><p>This was your first major heartbreak and you could really use one of her hugs and a cup of her famous green tea. Things weren’t the same after she was gone. No one in your family truly recovered.</p><p>You start to ponder over the words she said in her letter, wait for the one, but do not wait for someone to be the one. You thought about how this fit your situation exactly and how unusual it was that she knew, even back then, that this would happen.</p><p>You had dated Steven for the past 5 years and everything was good, well at least you thought it was. You wanted to marry him and start your life with him, but things never seemed to progress or he would chicken out at the last moment. You were basically over dating at this point and didn’t want to meet anyone, you whispered to yourself, “I will wait for the one”.</p><p>Steven was definitely not the one and you waited on him forever...and you would have waited forever if he didn’t cheat on you and Ruby pressuring you to break up with him. It was hard letting him go, someone you had pictured your life with, the white picket fences and the fresh roses that would have lined the yard of your bright yellow house. You thought how nice and comfortable your house would have been.</p><p>It was hard to think about him, and how he completely made you believe love wasn’t real. At least that maybe you didn’t deserve love anyways.</p><p>-----</p><p>*Sunday*</p><p>Y/N: Should I dress fancy?</p><p>Ruby: Dress however you feel like.</p><p>Y/N: You made me nervous about his older brother and weirdly I want to look good.</p><p>Ruby: Anything you wear looks good on you! Trust me. Be there in 30 mins!</p><p>You place your phone down on the bathroom counter and continue with your regular routine. You decide to dress more comfortably than anything, putting on an outfit that you felt good in, even if you don’t feel good on the inside. The outfit was simple and wouldn’t make too much of a statement.</p><p>You feel your phone buzz in your pocket letting you know that Ruby was waiting for you outside. You make your way out the apartment door, down the stairs, and out the front of the building where Sam and Ruby were waiting in an old, green Mustang.</p><p>“Cool car.” You mention getting into the back seat.</p><p>“Yeah, my dad’s kind of into them, guess it rubbed off.” You smiled at Sam’s explanation.</p><p>The ride to Sam’s parent house was mostly silent, you were trying your best to stay calm. The only person you knew was Ruby and you only met Sam a handful of times. Luckily Sam had some music playing in the background to keep your thoughts from running.</p><p>After a pretty short ride, the car pulled up to a house, confusion quickly washing over your face. It was a light pastel yellow house, with fresh cut green grass, and roses of all different colors lining the yard.</p><p>Wow, you thought to yourself, this could literally be right out of my dreams.</p><p>This small, little house on a quiet road screamed everything you ever wanted. You follow Sam and Ruby up the pathway and into the house, your eyes following the line of roses and beautiful decor.</p><p>Sam leads you and Ruby past a living room, dining room, and straight to the kitchen. Where a man was washing some dishes.</p><p>Sam clears his throat, getting the attention of the man. He quickly turns around, wiping his wet hand on a dish towel. “And this is my brother Dean” Sam mentions.</p><p>“Hi,” a quirky smile resided on his face as he reaches his hand out to you.</p><p>“Hi,” a remarkably quiet response escapes your lips and your soft eyes meet his golden green ones.</p><p>As soon as your eyes interlock, there was no way he didn’t feel it too. And then it hit you. A feeling you had never felt before. Like you knew you two were destined to fall in love. The stars, Moon, and Sun being created just for the two of you to meet in every story line, in every timeline, and here you are again shaking hands with your soulmate. Whatever hate and guilt you were feeling about yourself slowly slipping away leaving a small hint of happiness.</p><p>Every rain storm, every war, every moment recorded throughout time was insanely aligned to make the two of you meet. Your eyes grew soft and big looking at him, like the whole world stopping to take a moment and listen, silently waiting to see who was going to speak next.</p><p>“It’s really nice to meet you, sweetheart.”</p><p>“It’s Y/N actually.” You explain, not wanting to take your eyes off of him.</p><p>“I think I like sweetheart better,” he winks at you. The beaming light of his smile quickly engulfs you and you knew that you’d never have to wait for love again, because he was right here in front of you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>